The Inu Drabble Chocolate Box Series
by Yo's Subordinate
Summary: Like my YYH drabble series, this series will have various pairings, ect. from the Inuyasha fandom. So happy reading!
1. Drabble 1: Miroku 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, so there's no way I can make money from fanwork.

Warning/Notes: Angst. Unrequited love. Drabble or not, one-sided or not, this one contains an **unconventional het pairing**. Please keep in mind that **the point of view is Miroku's**. One last thing–**the prompt for this comes from LiveJournal's 30-kisses community: #26, if only I could make you mine**.__

* * *

The Inu Drabble Chocolate Box Series*  
"Drabble 1: Miroku 1" by Ainohimitsu on 9.28.09 at 383 words

* * *

I hate that I can see the ups and the downs of the world in your eyes. They are dark and deep, but your eyes are so expressive. I only have to look into them to know when you're angry. I see the flash in them right before you whack me in face.

And on the note of your hands…your touch…when you slap me, it's the only time I ever feel your skin—a sting against my cheek. Rarely have you let me hold you in my arms. I've wanted to…so badly. Just like a kiss. I want so badly to suckle your lips, to run my tongue across your teeth. I desire to know your mouth…like I know my own. But it will never be.

You love Inuyasha. He will be the one that knows your mouth, your touch, your kiss. Your very soul. Your love. That burns me inside! I hate that I must grope your rear, just for you to touch me, even if it's violently. I hate that you only touch me when you want to knock my head off! You hurt Inuyasha, but you touch him with love and tenderness too...

Speaking of love, that's another thing I hate seeing in your eyes because that love exists only for _him_. And they darken with desire, deepen like the ocean. I see them dancing, filled with longing. You look at him in a way you look at no one else. I hate that look—it's not directed at _me_.

I feel so guilty for these feelings because I'm your friend…because I'm supposed to love Sango to the world… to you. I don't love her, Kagome! I love you. I hate being jealous, I hate having these eyes that hide how I truly feel. I hate this mask I wear in the world—where I'm Inuyasha's best friend, where you are my 'sister', where Sango is my lover. It's a lie, beating down on me, like my heart does when you are in sight, when I look into your eyes.

I hate your eyes in the same breath that I love them. I want you to be free from the kind of pain I have at hiding myself from the world, from you. But I still wish you were mine…

* * *

*Yes, this is the Inuyasha version of my Yu Yu Hakusho drabble series. I figured why not since I'm throwing all of the Yu Yu gang in awkward situations with weird pairings, why shouldn't my Inuyasha challenges get the same treatment. You never know what you'll get!! Well, you can probably expect Shippou/Kagome, Miroku/Kagome, and Sango/Kagome. Other than those pairings—this drabble series is no hold bars. I kindly thank Forest Gump's creator for making him say that quote about chocolate and life because it has helped to create my both my drabble series'.


	2. Drabble 2: Kagome 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, so there's no way I can make money from fanwork.

Warning: Odd pairing, though it's only a hint of what the pairing _could_ be one day.

* * *

_  
The Inu Drabble Chocolate Box Series_  
"Drabble 2: Kagome 1" by Ainohimitsu on 9.29.09 at 374 words

* * *

"When I grow up, mama, I'm gonna marry you! I'll treat you nicer than Inuyasha. I'll love you more than he ever could." Shippou shook a tiny fisted paw in the air, his voice, high-pitched with pre-adolescence and all the seriousness he could muster.

Kagome gazed down at the little fox demon she had basically come to see as her own son, a little giggle leaving her lips. She absently rubbed the blanket she sat on over the grass. She and Shippou had set off for a little picnic to give Miroku and Sango a little alone time while Inuyasha was away…with Kikyo. That and she didn't want to be alone herself, worrying about what the priestess and Inuyasha could be doing behind her back. She averted her dark gaze from Shippou, a tear beginning to sting at her eye.

"I love you, too, Shippou. Come here, let me show you how much." She responded opening her arms, her voice cracking, but her eyes still looking away.

No, she wouldn't let that tear fall, not in front of Shippou. She felt the softness of his fur in her arms and against her neck and her cheek. And then she felt a warm wetness beneath her eye and then a little tongue dart to lick the wetness away.

"Don't cry over him. I'm with you and I'll never leave you for anyone else." He said softly, nuzzling her cheek.

"You're too young to say things like that. You'll break girls' hearts too easily if you do when you're older." Kagome smiled kissing Shippou's forehead.

"I'm not too young!" He pulled himself away from her as she held him, glaring at her indignantly. "And I'll NEVER break your heart! There won't be any other girls either!"

Kagome couldn't help it. She had to laugh. He was her little sunshine. Shippou knew how to make her smile…and forget all the hurt. She saw the pout cross his face, but he couldn't hide the twinkle in his eye.

He got his mama to smile and forget Inuyasha for a little while—even if she wouldn't believe the truth. He _would_ find a way to marry her someday, and he would make Kagome the happiest girl in the world.

* * *

Author's notes: This drabble is written for my Shippou/Kagome challenge at the LJ community 30moments; the prompt is #26 you are my sunshine.


	3. Drabble 3: Naraku 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, so there's no way I can make money from this drabble.

Warnings: Erm. This is actually rather dark. Miroku is not in a good position. I don't know how to classify this. Very dark and headed toward rape, possible torture...and character death. Naraku...is...ermm...yeah. I couldn't actually bring myself to fully write that scene...but maybe in the future? In any case, please heed the warnings on this particular drabble.

Rating: Very much M

Saku's Halloween yaoi themed prompt:  
Naraku/Miroku- "The Operation" by Charlotte Gainsbourg (song can be found at YouTube). And It wasn't only blood that turned Naraku on, but also the fear that one had when his life was in peril.

* * *

_The Inu Drabble Chocolate Box Series_  
"Drabble 3: Naraku 1" by Yo on 11.7.12 at about 275 words

* * *

The hatred, the icy scream for Naraku's blood in those dark, dark eyes as the hanyou held the damned monk down…it made Naraku's heart race. The hatred was such an aphrodisiac to him… and that fear lurking in the depths of Miroku's eyes…that was what really turned him on. A huge smirk painted itself across the hanyou's face—bright as the full, silver white moon hanging in the dark sky above them—and he inched himself closer to the naked, bloody man beneath him. His breath was warm against those ravaged lips that were a straight, hard edged line of defiance. Naraku clenched his knees tighter against the monk's waist, driving himself against the man's groin, emphasizing who _really _held the power in this moment.

They were surrounded by the hollow darkness…and miles upon miles of forest. Nothing could be heard out in the forest as if the creatures of the night knew there was a greater monster among them. Naraku smiled even more at the thought of those creatures holding their breaths, trying to go unnoticed, trying to evade his senses…because he _was _that monster.

"I'm going to kill you, houshi, right after I take you and break you. You'll die knowing and hating that you are mine," Naraku hissed into Miroku's ear, making the human unconsciously shiver.

Miroku grit his teeth harder and shut his eyes tight, refusing to say a word. The monk jerked his head away from the hanyou's mouth, unwittingly giving Naraku his neck. Naraku sank teeth into that vulnerable flesh.

Miroku screamed, and Naraku cackled against the man's skin, black-red blood dribbling down his chin and shining in the moonlight...

* * *

_Owari_ (on this drabble anyway, probably)


	4. Drabble 4: Miroku 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha & I'm not making money from writing this drabble thing.

Warning(s)/Note(s)/Rating: This is rated M. Drabble is about 220 words. Very heavy lime, almost, just almost lemon. Also very Yaoi. Read with caution if this is not your thing. Also, use of a swear word...

DrabbleWars Prompt from Saku for me:  
Miroku/Sesshomaru- Florence and the Machine's song "Drumming Song"  
Using this song with this interpretation in mind- "to me this 'Drumming Song' is about attraction, passion and, above all, obsession. It's violent and raw."  
They didn't get to be around too often, with being on opposite sides, but when they did their love each time grew larger. However having a demonic lover also meant having to deal with a passionate, raw, violent love that often left Miroku wanting more...

* * *

_The Inu Drabble Chocolate Box Series_  
"Sweeter than heaven, hotter than hell" - (Drabble 4: Miroku 2)  
by Yo on 1.20.13, Uploaded to ff dot net on 8/9/13

* * *

Having all the women in the world couldn't ever make Miroku feel the way he felt now. Because, to him, women were meant to be handled with care—to be held gently and kissed softly and courted with grace. He made love to women. He never _fucked_ them.

But Sesshomaru fucked _him_.

The demon had him on all fours pounding something fierce into his backside, sweat drenching the both of them. Sweet pain filling him to the brink. Their heartbeats drumming like thunder in their chests, drowning out every last sound that rang through the night. The gritty earth scraping against his skin. The demon's hot breath against his neck. The cold night air burning his skin. Blood and fire and nails scratching his back and his hips. The demon's searing, wet, velvet kisses. Sesshomaru's tongue and teeth taking and claiming every last inch of Miroku as the demon had done countless times before when Miroku could steal away into the night and meet Sesshomaru…

Times like these were what Miroku lived for because, on the edge with Sesshomaru, he could feel.

_Love?_ Miroku wondered if that's what this was between them.

Whatever it was. It made Miroku feel alive, and he wouldn't trade that for the world.

"Mine," Sesshomaru growled in his ear as the demon came...

Miroku didn't argue.

* * *

_Owari_


	5. Drabble 5: Miroku 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha and I'm not making money from this drabble.  
Saku's prompt: Miroku/InuYasha- "I can't let you die...without knowing you are loved...by so many and so much...and by no one more than me." Miroku has to tell his boyfriend just how he feels about him before he goes off to fight Naroku  
Warning(s)/Rating/Notes: Shounen ai-ish. Not happy ending. AU. Character death. Rated T for the most part. I may also expand the idea(s) in this drabble into a multi-chaptered fic in the future. Also, this drabblesque piece does not completely follow Saku's prompt, in that they are not together at the start of this drabble and you don't really know if they are by the drabble's "end."

* * *

_The Inu Drabble Chocolate Box Series_  
"Sacrifice" - (Drabble 5: Miroku 3)  
by Yo on 6.14.13, Uploaded to ff dot net on 8/9/13

* * *

Beads of sweat poured down his brow. His heart pounding, his legs aching as he ran. His breath coming fast and hard. The jingling of his staff was the only sound able to pierce through the white noise of adrenaline, of his blank, numbed mind bent on one purpose. His robes made him a violet blur as he made his mad dash toward the silver haired hanyou racing far ahead of him. _Too far away_.

The monk made himself run faster. He _had_ to talk to Inuyasha before the final battle with Naraku.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku finally called out, hoping it would stop Inuyasha, but not believing it would.

"What?"

Miroku was startled as the demon dug in his heels and veered around to face him. He hadn't expected the hanyou to stop. Miroku quickly rushed to Inuyasha before he changed his mind. Heedless of his state, of being out of breath and sweating from the running, Miroku fell to his knees and tried to calm himself, his staff clattering beside him on the ground.

"I don't have all day monk. In case you haven't noticed we got somewhere to be and a demon to slaughter. _The_ demon that's made all our lives a living hell," Inuyasha growled, squatting in front of Miroku.

"I know, but there's something I need to say," Miroku spoke and breathed in deep before closing his eyes and continuing, "We may die."

"Don't you think I already know that? What's your point?" Inuyasha asked, unconsciously shifting closer to Miroku and causing the monk's breath to hitch.

Miroku opened his dark eyes and searched the amber ones in front of him. The fear he saw in those depths almost knocked him backwards. His own eyes widened, but he didn't acknowledge the demon's fear out loud. He wouldn't contribute to making it reality. In any way.

_Inuyasha's afraid to die_.

"There's no other way to say this," Miroku took another breath and leaned closer to Inuyasha and said, "I'm in love with you."

The flabbergasted look on the hanyou's face made the monk grin, and before Inuyasha even knew what hit him, Miroku pounced on him and kissed him like it would be the last time they ever saw each another…

And whether Inuyasha knew what he was doing or not, the hanyou was returning Miroku's kiss.

But Miroku would never know if Inuyasha intentionally kissed him back because the monk died in that final battle to save the hanyou's life.

* * *

_Owari_


	6. Drabble 6: Kagome 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha and I'm not making money from this drabble.  
Saku's drabble wars prompt: Miroku/Kagome- Kagome's jealous with Miroku's flurtation behavior at times."He really needs to stop touching random girls"  
Warning(s)/Rating/Notes: Rating's Light M, mostly for insinuations and some profanity. This is an accidental bit of humor. It's on the light side of being Miroku/Kagome. Also, this is AU-ish. Neither are with Inuyasha or Sango…the monk and future are just traveling together in the feudal era and Miroku is still his perverted self. Just a fun little drabble I wrote for a drabble wars session with Saku. So enjoy.

* * *

_The Inu Drabble Chocolate Box Series_  
Drabble 6: Kagome 2  
by Yo on 7.3.13, Uploaded to ff dot net on 8/18/13

* * *

She was getting more infuriated the longer they walked. If he touched just one more girl's butt…or uttered one more syllable about "bear my child" she was going to rip his balls off and he wouldn't _ever_ be able to have any kids with _any_ woman. Just because it was only the two of them wandering the countryside didn't mean the monk had the right to be disrespectful of his companion. No woman wanted to be treated like that.

"Mi. Ro. KU!" Kagome enunciated each part of the houshi's name and yelled the last syllable accompanied with hard smack to the back of his head.

The smack was powerful enough to send his staff clattering to the ground.

Kagome sent the woman Miroku had previously been flirting with the most evil glare in her arsenal. She watched as the young village woman murmured a soft, shaking "Gomen na-nasai" and scampered off along the dirt path in front of them.

"That was mean Kagome," Miroku said, pouting and rubbing the back of his head.

"You should quit acting like scum," Kagome retorted turning her back to the monk and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well…" Was all the monk said before she suddenly felt her rearend receiving a very _wonderful _massage.

No, not wonderful! Kagome growled and turned around and pulled a Sango and slapped Miroku's cheeks with both of her hands.

"Wow…your slaps hurt worse than Sango's. You must be really jealous…" Miroku said, rubbing his poor cheeks.

"Sango was an angel to put up with you!" Kagome yelled at the monk.

It was only a second later that the second half of the monk's sentence registered in her brain. Her face became enflamed. She was not _jealous_. Not of this lecher.

"In. Your. Dreams." Kagome hissed and began walking away from him, her face only becoming redder.

She had to wonder if Inuyasha had ever pissed her off this much when they had been together and couldn't really remember a time…

She was definitely _not_ jealous.

* * *

_Owari_


	7. Drabble 7: Kagome 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha and I'm not making money from this drabble.  
  
Warning(s)/Rating/Notes: Possible spoilers for Inuyasha: The Final Act, but really only one. This ficlet/drabble is rated K+ to T and is pretty tame, except for the "weird" noncanon pairing. The drabble is also considered somewhat AU-ish. Fic was written for a drabble wars session. I'm also going to use this for the theme for LJ's 30-kisses #20 the road home (I have a Miroku/Kagome pairing there from awhile back). Enjoy.

Saku's drabble wars prompt:  
Miroku/Kagome-  
"I cant believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground  
But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now  
Everyday I spend away my soul's inside out  
Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow."  
~I'd come for you- nickelback

* * *

_The Inu Drabble Chocolate Box Series_  
Drabble 7: Kagome 3  
by Yo on 6.23.13, Uploaded to ff dot net on 8/19/13

* * *

They were both so stupid. He chose Sango so long ago, and she Inuyasha, even knowing that their hearts and dreams belonged in other places and to other people.

Sango had her clan to restore, and Kagome was never really certain the Demon Slayer ever truly loved the monk. The Demon Slayer did have three beautiful children with the monk, but she knew they would not last, in spite of that. _Knew_ it with every fiber of her being. Sango was a dominant woman with a restless soul and an indomitable fire and lust for fighting. Sango was too wild and untamed for a man like Miroku, who himself possessed his own kind of spark and restlessness. They were two similar, powerful entities destined to blaze together for a short eternity and blow up like a supernova in the end. Theirs was a passion that could not last.

Her and Inuyasha…they couldn't last either. He would always be hung up on Kikyo, and Kagome'd always be second to her, even long after the priestess had become dust and just memories in Inuyasha's heart. And Kagome could only put up with being second rate for so long.

There were countless reasons she was wrong for Inuyasha and he for Sango, and countless more reasons why she and Miroku were meant for each other.

"We really are stupid," Kagome murmured out loud as she sat sipping tea in Kaede's hut, which was now Miroku's—as the old priestess had passed on, and he resided there in Kaede's steed as the village's spiritual leader and protector.

Naraku was also long gone, and Kagome hadn't lingered long in either the feudal era or her own time since his demise years ago—she was always hopping back and forth through the well, never able to stay in one place for too long. Her heart seemed like it was constantly torn between two worlds as she just couldn't choose where she felt she most belonged, though being near Miroku was the strongest pull and the closest to what _felt_ like home…

Sango and Inuyasha were nowhere near Kaede's village as Sango was in her home village with the children and Shippou while Inuyasha was who knows where probably roaming, brooding, picking fights, mourning Kikyo…

"Yes, I guess we are, Lady Kagome," Miroku agreed, smirking and then placing his hand on her wrist, drawing it away from the steaming cup of green tea left in her other hand.

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her fingertips, taking her breath away.

"Miroku, will you marry me?" Kagome asked out of the blue.

"Yes. Yes, I will," Was all he said and pulled her into his arms, careful not to spill the hot tea all over them.

* * *

_Owari_


End file.
